infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Dawn of The Light Chapter 4: The New Conduit in Town
Hi, I'm PyroHunter16 and this is the fourth chapter in my personal RP, InFamous: Dawn of The Light. Chapter 4 features my newest inFamous OC Kyle Kuroi. Kyle is a huge bully, kinda taking over Justin's place from the first two chapters. He has his own posse of three people. Please refer to my deviantArt for his profile, codenamed The Blackened Warrior. The previous chapter: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_3:_The_Aftermath Here's the Key: * Normal text represent dialogue. * *Text written in asterisks represents a thought process.* * (Text written in parentheses are an author's note of sorts). * Italicized text represents Flame, Hunter's inner demon. Flame speaks in a voice like Hunter's, except it's hollow and slightly demonic. When in mask form, he'll speak in unison with Hunter. When existing as a separate entity, he speaks separate from Hunter in the hollow voice. * Bolded text represents Hunter's titan form, his Final Shining Heaven-Piercer, or Crimson Fury existing in the real world. * Bolded italicized text represents actions the character's make. Now, let's get this shit started. 2 Weeks after Chapter 3 Hunter and Hailey are walking to the Center, a district in New Spire where there's lots of restaurants and stores, when they sees Kyle and walk in another direction away from Kyle. Hunter:'' Whispering'' Shit, what's he doing here? Hailey:'' Whispering'' I know, right? He's such a creep. I'm glad I'm with you, not him. Hunter: So am I. Where should we eat now? Panda Express? Hailey: Sure. Let's be careful and avoid him as much as possible. Set your phone to silent and walk as quietly as possible. Hunter: Alright. Hailey and Hunter set their phones to silent and sneak around Kyle and his friends and get to the restaurant without Kyle noticing him. Hunter: Oh, good grief that was a pain. Hailey: Agreed. Let's order now, I'm a bit more hungry than before. Hunter: Fine with me. Hunter and Hailey order their meals to go and eat outside near the restaurant out of Kyle's field of vision. Kyle: Hey you two. Hunter: Under breath '''''Fuck. Normally'' Hey Kyle. Hailey: Hey Kyle. Kyle: Hailey, why don't you ditch this loser, and stay with me? Hailey: Ew, as if. Hunter: Dude, piss off. Kyle: Make me. Hunter: Fine with me.'' Gets up'' Let's settle this next week. Kyle: Fine. One week afterwards ''Kyle and Hunter meet at the Center again'' Hunter: Come at me bro!'' Draws sword'' Kyle: Yeah, but I know all your weaknesses.'' Forms a sword construct'' Let's go. Hunter: Let's take this somewhere else.'' Draws other sword'' Kyle: Make me! Hunter: Imbecile.'' Grabs Kyle by the face then flash-steps both of them far away from the city and towards the plains and mountainous area.'' Kyle: Damn, that hurt! (Listen to this music while you're reading this next part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRE-dLPzcWY .) Hunter: Hmph. Bankai!'' Draws swords then activate bankai, but the swords are turned into red Japanese Daito with black, jagged guards and black grips that are fused to dark red gauntlets on each hand while the sleeves are torn apart and become chains running up both arms with a medium amount left dangling from his upper arms and his mask has several cracks in it. He also has two sheathes on his back the swords. '' So, do you want to attack first? Kyle: I'll take it!'' Slashes at Hunter'' Hunter: Hmph.'' Calmly parries then counter attacks'' Kyle: Screw it. Tachyon Armor!'' Forms sleek knight's armor from the tachyons around them.'' Hunter: So, you're ripping off my full-bring?'' Charges at Kyle'' Kyle: What are you talking about?! This is an all original karma bomb!!!'' Deflects Hunter then tries to counter attack.'' Hunter: Stop thinking you're superior to everyone. You're not. Kyle: Yes, I am!! Tachyon Cannon!'' Forms a rail-gun construct then fires at Hunter'' Hunter:'' Under his breath'' Idiot.'' Flash-steps out of the way then cuts apart the rail-gun construct then flash-steps away from the ensuing explosion.'' Kyle! AH!'' Blown back from the explosion'' You bastard!'' Reforms the sword construct then creates a pistol construct in his left hand.'' I will kill you! Hunter:'' Calmly'' Shining Heaven-Piercer.'' Launches several Shining Heaven-Piercers at Kyle'' Kyle: Nope!'' Replaces his pistol construct with a riot shield big enough to protect him from the attack.'' Hunter: You're stupid.'' Flash-steps behind Kyle then slashes his back'' Kyle: Ah!.'' His constructs disappear and his has a giant gash from Hunter's attack.'' Is that how it is? In that case, Tachyon Evolution.'' He repairs his armor then makes it more armored and gains a face-mask with a pharaoh-like design with a power boost of tenfold.' Do you see this? I have evolved my powers. You can never hope to understand me at this point. This mask is created from my genius and intellect. It boost my power ten fold, something you will never be capable of doing. (Kyle's superiority complex manifested as a power boosting mask and stronger armor. He's still not as powerful as any other character from the main RP, let alone Ray. He just thinks he's better than every person or conduit alive. He wants Hailey to be the "Queen of his kingdom " and his friends are his "Royal knights". All of this is just in his dreams.) Hunter: Shut. Up. Kyle: Now, die.'' Activates Tachyon Cannon again then fires a more potent blast.'' The smoke disappears and shows Flame. Flame:'' Ow, that hurt. Are you really that stupid? Why don't you use it already? Ok, then.' Flame disappears in a cloud of smoke then that smoke disappears to show Hunter with his Flame mask resting on his forehead.' Hunter: Why does everyone I fight always copy some of my abilities? Whatever. Kyle, go I don't want to fight you anymore. It's pointless trying to reason with you. You think you're all high and mighty, and that you should become a god. But no. No, you're weaker, if no, the weakest person I've had to fight. If I went up against my other friends, it would be a more challenging fight. I fought the head of the DUP with my friends, and that was more of a challenge. I've fought a DUP agent who would've killed if ''he didn't take over, and that was even more of a challenge. You're weak, all the powers you have are nothing but a joke. I've met people with cooler, more useful powers. I've met a girl that can alter reality to her every whim! Now, fuck off. (I'm referring to Infamous: Last Hope. Check that out, but first, Read the Sly threat chapters.) Kyle: You'll be sorry for that.'' While he says this the mask disappears and the rest of his "evolution" armor fade away and he dashes away.'' The following week Hunter is walking through the mountainous and natural area again when he sees Kyle. Hunter: For the love of Buddha, what do you want from me now? Kyle: I have something you might be interested in. Reaches behind a nearby tree and pull out Hailey, unconscious with duct tape wrapped around her arms several times, and a small strip over her mouth Hunter:'' In an angry voice'' What. Did you do. To her? Kyle: I took her from your apartment and knocked her out cold. She's still alive.'' Holds her in a hostage style with a gun construct in his hand.'' Now, admit I am superior to all and Hailey is mine. Or I blow her brains out. Hunter: You realize your going to kill your "queen", right? Kyle: Good point. Admit I am superior to all and you can live as my slave. Hunter: Imbecile.'' Flash steps away then grabs Hailey when Kyle doesn't notice and puts Hailey in a safe area then reappears with his Flame mask on. So, how do you want to lose this time?'' Kyle: Evolution mask!'' Forms his pharaoh-like mask. I'm the one who will win this time!' Aims the gun at Hunter then fires' Hunter: Bankai!' Hunter activates his newer bankai and flash-steps out the way.' Too slow, Toto!'' Kyle:'' Suck it! Tachyon Super Cannon!' Forms a giant rail-gun construct then fires at Hunter' 'Hunter cuts apart the projectile, flash steps, cuts apart the cannon, then flash steps away from the explosion.' Kyle: AAHH!!' Gets blown away from the blast which also breaks his mask' Get back here!' Forms a great-sword construct then swings at Hunter' Hunter: Ignorant retard.' Block the great sword with just his hand. No sword. Just his left hand' Ow, my hand.' Blood starts to run down his fingers' Kyle: Impossible! *I calculated the angle and strength of the swing, and it should have cut him apart. Not barely cut his hand.* Hunter: I'm done with you. I'll see you another time.' Takes his mask off and drops on the ground then flash-steps to get Hailey and then flash-steps back to their apartment.''' Anyway, that's Chapter 4. A chapter 5 is confirmed. It will star Hunter (Obviously), Kyle (I didn't kill him for this reason) and two other OCs that aren't mine. TheSuperiorOne will lend his OC Kenneth Commonsway, a conduit/rival of Hunter that has rage constructs. Thecryingwolf3553 will star his OC Daniel Hyland, who has dark fire manipulation. Dark fire is just really hot fire, colored black. It will be a free-for-all fight between the four. So, yeah. NEXT CHAPTER: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_5:_The_Big_Showdown